


Cross Your Heart

by Schuyler



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy gets shirtless and Harry’s world expands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In which Eggsy gets shirtless and Harry’s world expands.
> 
> Crossposted to my [tumblr](http://mamaliza.tumblr.com/post/112668066178/cross-your-heart-kingsman-harry-eggsy-g). (Come talk to me about JB and Mr. Pickles!)

The last Saturday (which Eggsy didn’t know was the last Saturday) before he left for training had been lovely out. Warm enough for London and clear blue sky as far as the eye could see. The boys of the estate, pretty much anyone over 12 and under 30, gathered on the lawn for a game of football. They played shirts vs skins and Eggsy’s team was skins this time.****

They were done by early afternoon, the kids whose mums were home getting ushered in for tea and a snack. Eggsy and Jamal didn’t have anything like that, so they just sprawled on the roof to soak up the sun, shoot the shit, and talk about Jamal’s new job.

Eggsy was woken from his accidental nap by a sudden cold wind and Jamal swearing. “We have to get the fuck indoors.” They scrambled down to the balcony and into Jamal’s flat.

Eggsy immediately checked his new tan out in the mirror. “Oh hell.”

Jamal took one look at him and barked with laughter. “That’s what you get for wearing that naff fucking pendant all the time.”

* * *

Several of the Kingsmen have families. Gawain has a wife and twin boys. Percival has a long-term partner who works for Sotheby’s. Even Arthur has pictures of his granddaughters up. But that was never in the cards for Harry Hart. He was much too committed to his job. He and Lancelot both, always volunteering for the worst missions, spending the longest time in training. Harry thought himself married to Kingsman the way nuns are married to Christ. Merlin thought Harry was a self-sacrificing idiot.

Merlin and Harry shared a taste for the less fair sex and had spent more than a few nights in each other’s company at the sorts of bars where gorgeous young men came looking for men in bespoke suits. And Harry even liked some of them. He’d spent a weekend with a blond named Andrew once and Merlin had hit him when he’d reported that he’d told Andrew they wouldn’t be seeing each other again. “You belong to Kingsman, yes. But someone can belong to you too.”

Eggsy, had he been the sort of boy that frequented those dimly lit bars, would have captured Harry’s attention right away. Self-possessed, charming, with a quick smile and a body to write home about. Merlin had pointedly asked just where he’d found the kid.

Maybe it was the body that had Harry lingering just a little while behind the two way mirror while the recruits changed into their sleepwear that first night. Eggsy’s skin was golden, sun-kissed, and Harry talked to Merlin about the training plan while watching Eggsy move.

His throat clicked when Eggsy pulled his shirt off, heading to the mirror to brush his teeth. A boy just his type, brilliant and handsome and with the mark of the Kingsman already imprinted over his heart.

Merlin looked up at the noise and made a considering sound. “Perhaps you and Kingsman can work out a time-share.”


End file.
